Super Smash Bros. 6/Bubsy
Bubsy (バブシー Bubsy) is the main protagonist of the titular video game series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Bubsy acts as more of a hit-and-run sort of character, not meant to fight up close. Bubsy is equipped with fairly fast speed and superb jump height. Bubsy unfortunately has his flaws, as all characters must. Bubsy is a light-weight and fairly floaty, making him easily KO'd at low percentages. He also suffers from low traction, making him hard to control. He can even glide by holding down the "up" button while in the air like Peach, Rayman and Banjo & Kazooie. Moveset * Neutral Combo: '''Bubsy does an extremely fast series of claw slashes (similar to Meta Knight's), followed by a claw swipe. * '''Side Tilt: '''Bubsy simply slashes his claw forward in-front of him. * '''Up Tilt: '''Bubsy performs a small uppercut based on his win animation from the games. * '''Down Tilt: '''Bubsy lays on the ground and slashes his claw downwards to sweep the opponent. * '''Dash Attack: '''Bubsy suddenly trips, sliding across the ground face-first in-order to flop on the opponent. * '''Side Smash: '''Bubsy pulls out a giant mallet and smashes the ground in-front of him, burying opponents close to him. * '''Up Smash: '''Bubsy charges and then claps into the air, emitting a small shockwave above him. * '''Down Smash: '''Bubsy does a fast break-dance spin, multi-hitting opponents. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Bubsy slashes around with his claws while he's surrounded by a dust cloud in the air. * '''Forward Aerial: '''Bubsy swipes his right claw forward mid-air, able to meteor-smash opponents in-front of him. * '''Back Aerial: '''Bubsy does a spinning kick backwards behind him with his left leg mid-air. * '''Up Aerial: '''Bubsy performs a quick flip-kick upwards to attack opponents above him. * '''Down Aerial: '''Bubsy kicks slightly downwards below him with both of his feet. * '''Grab: '''Bubsy grabs the opponent with one paw. * '''Pummel: '''Bubsy swipes his another claw across the opponent while holding them. * '''Forward Throw: '''Bubsy spins the opponent around while holding them by their feet before releasing them forward. * '''Back Throw: '''Bubsy does a backward spinning jump, carrying the opponent before throwing them away at the same direction. * '''Up Throw: '''Bubsy plays around with the opponent while they're like a ball, rolling them across his shoulders before shooting them upwards into the air. * '''Down Throw: '''Bubsy goes into a giant dust cloud before jumping out with the opponent knocked onto the ground. * '''Neutral Special - Yarnzooka: '''Bubsy pulls out a yarn bazooka and fires a yarn ball forward from it. Holding the button allows him to continue firing. If a yarn ball hits on a wall, it bounces back and will vanish once it hits the ground. ** '''Custom 1 - Exploding Yarn: A yarn ball will explode on-contact if hit on a wall or the opponent, dealing more damage than usual. ** Custom 2 - Spreading Yarn: Pressing the button allows Bubsy to fire 3 yarn balls at once, though these deal minimal damage. * Side Special - Pounce: '''Bubsy lunges forward, arcing through the air. If he connects with the opponent, he will bounce upwards from them in a dust cloud. If he manages to touch an another opponent in this stage, they will be sucked in to rack damage. ** '''Custom 1 - Quick Pounce: Bubsy quickly lunges forward at a upwards angle instead, granting him horizontal and vertical recovery but deals small damage. ** Custom 2 - Slow Pounce: Bubsy lunges too slow than usual but can deal more damage to opponents when they're on a dust cloud. * Up Special - Soaring Glide: '''Bubsy leaps into the air, soaring as he glides upwards at an angle, damaging opponents during that. Afterwards, he goes into his glide state to slow his fall. ** '''Custom 1 - Corkscrew Glide: While soaring into the air, Bubsy spins around like a corkscrew to rack up damage for opponents close to him, dealing small damage to them though. ** Custom 2 - Portable Hole: 2 portable holes opens up beside Bubsy as his twin children Terri & Terry emerge, each grabbing his arms and fly upwards vertically for a short period of time. * Down Special - Atomic Blast: '''Bubsy holds out his paws, charging an atom which glows brighter the longer the button is held. Releasing it will cause Bubsy to release an atom, which will fly forward and explode on-contact on a wall or the opponent, dealing damage to anyone caught in the blast. The size and damage of a explosion depends on the charge. ** '''Custom 1 - Bomb Blast: Bubsy places a bomb in-front of him. The bomb has a 5 second delay before it explodes in a medium blast radius, dealing moderate damage. Only one bomb can be placed at any given time. ** Custom 2 - Dynamite Blast: Similar to the Custom 1 variation, except that it does more damage than it and has a 3 second delay. * Final Smash - Flying Plane: '''Bubsy says "Pilot's license? What for?" as he hops up and gets into his airplane. He will fly around by using the control stick and pressing the button will have Bubsy drop pie projectiles from the plane which deal moderate damage and knockback. Lasts for 20 seconds. Taunts * '''Up: Bubsy crosses his arms and while tapping his foot, saying "Next time, I get a stunt cat." * Side: Bubsy looks at the screen, placing his paws on his hips and wiggles his eyebrows, saying "What could possibly go wrong?" * Down: Bubsy pulls out the Golden Fleece and spins it on his finger tip as he says "Remember, I'm a trained Purr-fessional!" before putting the fleece back into his shirt. Idle Poses * Bubsy is tapping his foot, watching at the screen. * Bubsy pulls out a clock, looking it in a thinking expression before pulling it out. Cheer * Bubsy! Bubsy! Bubsy! Bubsy! On-Screen Appearance * Bubsy is seen gliding to the stage while looking at a map, puzzled as he says "I knew I should have taken a left at Uranus!" At landing on the ground, he crumples a map and tosses it behind him. Victory Poses * Bubsy is seen jumping up and down endlessly, obnoxiously yelling "I won, I won!!!" * Bubsy runs quickly, slipping on a banana peel and lands on his back, shattering into pieces as if he's made of glass. * Bubsy will just flex multiple times, while saying "Not bad, as I would say myself." before he suddenly got popped and flying around like a balloon, landing on the ground as un-inflated. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0etZTEm70U (Stage Complete - Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind) Losing Pose * Bubsy is seen clapping to the winner with a sarcastic face. Trophy Description Bubsy has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Bubsy ''When the wildly wicked Woolies launch an all-out invasion to steal the world's supply of wool, this wise-cracking purr-fectly fur-ocious feline: Bubsy Bocat uses his natural bobcat abilities such as gliding, and sets out to thwart their nefarious plans. After all, owning the world's largest collection of yarn balls, Bubsy has the most to loose! What could possibly go wrong when he's in the fight now? * Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind (SNES, 1993) * Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back (PS4, 2017) Bubsy (Alt.) W.I.P. * Bubsy 2 (SNES, 1994) * Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back (PS4, 2017) Costumes * Orange fur, white shirt, red "!" sign * Orange fur, black shirt, red "!" sign * Brown fur, blue shirt, yellow "!" sign * Red fur, green shirt, blue "!" sign * Grey fur, purple shirt, orange "!" sign * Orange fur, yellow/green checkered shirt, red "!" sign * Orange fur, purple/orange checkered shirt, black "!" sign * Orange fur, red shirt, white "!" sign Trivia * Bubsy is seen representing the era of old video game mascots in 1990's alongside Crash Bandicoot. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Bubsy